1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor care appliances and, more specifically, to a vacuum cleaner having a movable hand grip with cleaner switch initiation on the movable hand grip.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Although hand grips that are axially movable along the handle of a cleaner are known, most notably in power drive cleaners where axial movement of the cleaner's hand grip initiates forward or rearward movement of power drive cleaner, heretofore the operator contactable portion of the on-off switch for the cleaner has been located on the relatively immovable handle because of the necessity of fixed wiring. However, this location of the operator initiated means for switching does not place it in as readily an accessible location as it would be if it were near the operator's hand during cleaner operation. Further, if, for example, a power surge fixture is also to be incorporated in the on-off switch, its initiating location becomes even more critical.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a control for the on-off switch of a cleaner on a hand grip.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an operator initiated means for inducing switching located on a movable hand grip.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an operator contactable means on a hand grip having a connecting means for engaging a relatively fixed switch on a cleaner handle.
It is an even further object of the invention to provide an on-off switch on a handle of a cleaner, an operator contactable switch actuating mechanism on a movable hand grip and a lost motion connection therebetween to accommodate movement of the hand grip relative to the handle.
Other and further objects of the invention will occur to the reader as the remainder of this Specification is reviewed.